Need
by Mooncombo
Summary: He would never tire of her, that much was clear. He'd long given up fighting it. He wasn't even sure he ever tried to fight it. It would never be over, finished or absolute between them. Every touch, every glance, every smile. There was comfort in the familiar and nothing was more familiar to him than Dana Scully. *Post Home Again*


**Wow. It has been over two years since I published anything and almost 20 years since I wrote for the X-files, my all time favorite show and love story. Hopefully, my writing has improved since the days of Prodigy dial up and .alt newsgroups. Am I dating myself, yet?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder and Scully (If I did, they'd be on HBO getting real action, if you know what I mean). They belong to Chris Carter and 1013. No infringement intended.**

 **SPOILER BELOW IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE NEW SEASON (And why wouldn't you have? That's insane.)**

 **Spoilers: This story takes place in between scenes and after Home Again, beginning immediately after Margaret Scully's passing.**

 **Rated M: Not too terribly graphic but there is some s-e-x. Turn back now if that bothers you.**

 **Feedback always appreciated.**

* * *

 **Need**

 **by Mooncombo**

He would never tire of her, that much was clear. He'd long given up fighting it. He wasn't even sure he ever tried to fight it. It would never be over, finished or absolute between them. She always managed to garner a reaction in him. Every touch, every glance, every smile. There was comfort in the familiar and nothing was more familiar to him than Dana Scully. Anything and everything that was _her_ was also a part of him.

He clutched her firmly against his chest, tucking her head beneath his chin as she cried and asked questions to which he had no answers. Her heart beat against his as he tried to offer comfort in light of her mother's death. Grief washed over them both, for Maggie and for William.

And while the familiarity of Scully was, indeed, a comfort to Mulder, it also brought with it the knowledge of what would inevitably come next: Scully's insistence that they leave immediately to continue working in Philadelphia. In some shape or form, he knew she'd insist on working. He'd just hoped he could have delayed it longer than nanosecond. Some things remained static over time, he supposed. At least she wasn't trying to convince him she was fine.

* * *

He sighed when found her in the hospital parking structure, her arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently. She had composed herself and was all business. Comfort in familiarity, he thought to himself wryly. He made one last attempt to convince her to stay. Some habits die hard.

"Scully-"

"No."

And that, was that. They were going back to Philadelphia, whether he thought it was a good idea or not.

* * *

They drove through the remainder of the night, arriving in Philadelphia a few hours before the sun rose. Scully had acquiesced and let Mulder drive, mainly under the pretext that she could use the time to catch up on the case. Using the flashlight on her phone, she flipped through the pages in the manila folder, pausing occasionally to make a note or two.

They travelled in comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't long before Scully's head bobbed a time or two as she fought the exhaustion pulling at her.

"Scully," Mulder whispered, "you should sleep."

Her first instinct, of course, was to argue and attempt to keep herself awake through sheer force of will. Before she could utter a word, Mulder reached across the console and gently squeezed her thigh.

"Sleep," he repeated softly, his voice low and gentle.

And she did. She let herself drift away as she laced her fingers with his that were resting on her leg.

* * *

It was still dark when Mulder steered the car into the parking lot of the motel in Philadelphia. They had maybe an hour or two before the sun began to rise, and Mulder was in dire need of sleep himself. Not to mention a shower. He left Scully sleeping in the passenger seat while he unloaded their stuff into his room. He dumped their bags on one of the beds and made his way back to the parking lot to wake up his sleeping partner.

As soon as he stepped through the door, he saw her standing next to the car. Her eyes found his and the grief and sheer exhaustion he saw in them made his heart stutter. She didn't move. She just stared at him blankly until he closed the distance between them. Throwing an arm around her shoulders, he led them inside. If she objected to being in his room rather than one of her own, she showed no sign of it.

They were quickly running out of precious time to sleep; maybe two or three hours. Mulder offered the bathroom to Scully but she declined, letting him go first. He wasted no time brushing his teeth and washing his face. He was too exhausted to shower, so he settled for a quick sponge bath. He pulled on clean boxers and opened the bathroom door to find Scully sitting on the edge of the bed, exactly where he had left her. He sighed.

He grasped her hands between his own and gently pulled her to her feet. She didn't stop him when he reached for the buttons on her shirt, slipping them through the holes one at a time. She didn't stop him when his hands reached for the front of her dress slacks and slipped them down over her hips.

And when she stood in front of him in just her underwear, looking straight into his eyes, she didn't stop him when he unhooked the clasp of her bra and let it slide down her arms. Her eyes slid shut on a hitched breath as he cupped her breast, brushing a thumb lightly over her nipple.

"Mulder," she breathed out, emotion catching her voice.

"God, I've missed you," He whispered in response.

He slid his fingers up the back of her neck and pulled her body to his. Just the feel of her skin against his own sent a jolt through him. He wanted her in a way that was primal and raw, yes, but the simple familiarity of _her_ was intoxicating. He would always want her, no matter how long they were apart. Holding her in his arms was like coming home.

He reached around her and pulled the blankets back on the bed, allowing her to climb under them before he followed. He curled his body around hers, drawing her back against his chest. His hand stroked her stomach as he buried his face into her hair. He wanted to bury himself deeply within her so badly that a tremor ran through him at the thought. They were running on empty, though, and he could barely keep himself awake as it was. His restraint was rewarded when she turned in his arms and kissed him sweetly, her tongue skimming his briefly, before she nestled against him.

"I missed you, too," she murmured, before sliding into sleep.

* * *

Scully woke before Mulder. They were both exhausted, but she had still gotten more sleep than he had since she had dozed off in the car on the drive there. It rarely took him more than ten minutes to get ready and that included showering, so she slipped from the bed and padded to the bathroom, leaving him a few extra minutes in slumber, while she got ready for the day.

She stared at herself in the mirror for a long moment. She looked tired and worn. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face seemed to have more lines than yesterday. Grabbing her toiletry bag, she fished around until her fingers brushed against the metal chain. She pulled her mother's quarter pendant from the bottom of the bag and stared at it.

She felt her eyes well up once more in frustration. "Damn it, Mom," she whispered to the mirror before tucking the quarter away once more.

She was dressed and pressed and ready for the day and Mulder hadn't stirred. She studied him from the foot of the bed for a moment. It had been a long time since she had seen him half naked in bed. That knowledge tugged at her briefly. She wanted to climb back in with him and feel his arms wrap around her protectively as she slept against his warmth. Now certainly wasn't the time for that. They had a case to wrap up.

She released a shaky breath that she wasn't even aware that she was holding. Moving to the side of the bed, she sat down on the edge next to him and lightly shook his shoulder.

His arm snaked out so quickly, catching her around the waist, that she yelped. He tugged her back onto the mattress against him.

"Five more minutes, Scully," he mumbled into the back of her head. She closed her eyes on a small smile and allowed them both this tiny luxury.

"I'll give you ten, Mulder."

* * *

Her cheek rested against his shoulder as they stared out across the lake. Inhaling deeply, she breathed him in and closed her eyes, reveling in the comfort she always felt when he was near. In turn, he let his head fall sideways against hers and tightened his arms around her.

His eyes skimmed over the glassy lake that now housed the ashes of Margaret Scully. He had stood solemnly next to Scully while she said her goodbyes to her mother, her voice cracking as she spoke. It might have been one of the most intimate moments between them as she poured out her grief and anger, asking questions of a ghost that would offer her no answers.

No 'goodbye' he had ever spoken to her had ever been permanent. They had always found their way back to each other. It had certainly crossed his mind that, eventually, one of them may be spreading the ashes of the other. But somehow he knew, he just knew, that he was eternally tied to this woman. He smiled slightly at the thought.

"What is it, Mulder?"

"Did you ever think about whether or not we'd know each other in the afterlife, Scully? Or maybe we've crossed paths over many lives?" She laughed softly. "No, Scully, I'm totally serious. I mean, I figure we've most likely known each other across several life times already. It would definitely explain-"

She pressed a finger over his mouth and scrunched her face in concentration for a moment. She could spout off any number of scientific arguments to combat any theory he might throw in her direction about reincarnation or the afterlife but she found that she didn't want to. There was comfort in the idea that they had shared many lives. She tilted her head and looked up at him with a softness in her eyes that he had always adored, "Yeah, Mulder, I'd come find you in the afterlife."

She smiled at him. That sweet, private semi smile that she reserved for only him.

Darkness was creeping over the lake, bringing with it a drop in temperature. He stood and tugged on her hands, pulling her to her feet. She stared up at him, her eyes red rimmed and exquisitely blue.

"C'mon, Scully, let's get you home."

* * *

Once more, she let him drive. She didn't question him when he drove them to Mulder's small house, instead of her apartment. Rather, she gave him a sideways smirk. She wasn't an idiot.

The gravel crunched loudly beneath the tires as he made his way up the drive toward the house. He parked the car and killed the engine. They sat in silence for a moment, both knowing exactly what was going to happen once they walked through that door.

"Scully-"

"Yes."

And that, was that.

* * *

He grabbed their bags from the back of Scully's SUV and hoisted them over his shoulder, freeing up a spare hand to hold hers as they made their way into the house. There was a vague, giddy tension between them as Mulder set down their bags and turned toward Scully. Everything felt simultaneously familiar and brand new as he reached for her hand once more and led her to his bedroom.

He had imagined this moment a thousand times in his head - every possible scenario played out - in the time they had been separated. But at this very second, he simply _missed_ her. He wanted her, sure, but he wanted to care for her.

Hold her.

Comfort her.

When she reached for him, he caught both of her hands in his own and said, "Wait, Scully."

She looked at him curiously, emotions dancing across her face, open and raw for only him to see. He cherished it because he knew that _this_ was really them. These private little moments spread across a lifetime (or many, depending on which one of them you asked), writing their story.

He undressed her slowly, ridding her of her jacket and blouse first, and then her bra. She stood before him in just her skirt, exposed and blushing just slightly. He cupped her face with both of his hands and kissed her forehead, her cheek, and the bridge of her nose before settling on her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him, tasting and nipping at his mouth. She'd been suffocating under her grief and it finally felt like she could breathe. She wanted him, all of him. She wanted him to fill her up and consume her. Only he could replace the sadness that had been choking her since she had received the call from Bill that her mother was in the hospital.

Reaching around her slight body, Mulder found the zipper of her skirt and wasted no time removing it along with her underwear. Exposed and naked before him, she flushed and reached to grab for his shirt, but he caught her hands once more. He tugged her into his embrace, steadying her. He didn't give her a moment to think. His mouth crashed down upon hers as his free hand slipped between her legs, stroking her. She gasped is surprise and tried to pull back, but he tightened his arm around her.

"Let go, Scully," He murmured against her ear.

Her breath caught on a tiny sob as his fingers danced along the wetness between her thighs. He stroked her, played with her, lightly teased her until her knees started to buckle against him. She felt her muscles start to tense as she fought to keep upright.

Pressing her face into the side of his neck, she couldn't stem the tiny sounds that escaped her lips. Her body felt coiled tight like a spring, she was close, _so close_ , to slipping over the edge, but she fought it, not ready to completely succumb.

"Let go," Mulder whispered again as she felt his fingers slide easily inside of her. His thumb brushed the nerves of her clit and she was gone. He caught her as her legs gave way and a shudder rippled through her.

He didn't give her time to recover; he merely scooped her up and placed her on the bed. He made quick work of shedding his own clothes and joined her.

She reached for him as he knelt between her thighs. Her eyes were glassy and bright as she stared up at him; her grief mixed with love. He caught her hands with his own and tugged her up so that she straddled his thighs.

Cupping his face with her palms, she kissed him. Hard. That was all he needed. She felt him, hard and ready at her entrance. His arms snaked around her; dragging her to him so that her body was flush against his own. He pressed against her, slipping inside just slightly, causing her to squirm impatiently.

"I need-" But she didn't finish her sentence. She didn't have to.

"I know," he answered, softly.

He held her against him and drove up inside of her, filling her up and making her whole. Rocking against him, she felt the muscles in her legs begin to coil once more and she ground down on him. Pressure began to build in her abdomen. He felt her tightening around him and he leaned back, cupping her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him as tendrils of electricity coursed through her. Her lips parted and a soft _oh_ escaped her as she came but she didn't break her gaze. He thrust up into her once, twice and then followed her over the edge, collapsing on her and forcing them both onto the mattress.

He moved to roll off of her, but she held him to her. He was still deep inside of her and she wasn't ready to let him go. There was comfort in the familiar and nothing was more familiar to her than Fox Mulder.

She didn't know where they were headed from here. She never did. She didn't need to. This was the way it had always been between them. They didn't talk. They didn't discuss. Things just happened.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **A/N Shout out to Amber and Sarah for being awesome cheerleaders. Thanks, guys! :)**


End file.
